


Hello, My Heart

by TigerLily



Category: NYPD Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John meets Janice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, My Heart

It had been a cool, spring afternoon the first time John had seen Janice Licalsi sitting behind the front desk of the 15th Precinct. He had introduced himself as he checked for messages since he had been in court for most of the morning.

She had smiled and shook his hand before handing him a small stack of pink messages slips.

The attraction had been immediate and mutual. That had troubled John’s conscience since he still had unresolved feelings for his soon-to-be ex-wife.

He had smiled.

He had thanked her and then made his way upstairs to the detective’s squad room.


End file.
